


World Rebuilt

by Kangarepi



Series: Fantasy High Modern Remix [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarepi/pseuds/Kangarepi
Summary: This is less of a fan story and more of a character remodel.
Series: Fantasy High Modern Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899550
Kudos: 1





	World Rebuilt

Dimension 20's Fantasy High follows the story of six intrepid heroes. Come join our adventurers as they tackle monsters and midterms, bullies and bugbears, dungeons and detention. Modern High School Coming-of-Age story. This takes place in 2010 in San Francisco, California but the events are different.  
Reaksiton High school is a prestigious guild that most people have to take an Entrance Exam to get in but some people who have good connections can get in without taking it.  
Entrance Exam  
Written Examination  
120 questions = 4 hours timed. Math, Reading, Logic  
Needs 55 correct to pass  
Those with a learning disability needs 35 but they have 3 hours

Practical Examinations  
Basic Body Functions  
Basic Mentally  
FULL Health Check  
Needs to pass ALL of them  
Each year,by law that have to keep a report of your health while you’re attended here

Skirmish  
Mock Battle Royal  
0 - Trap/Ambush  
1 - Easy battle  
2 - Medium battle  
3 - Hard battles  
Needs 35 points to pass  
Traps/Ambush are meant to be avoided not fought or disabled

In this world it follows a hard magic system. Casting High level spells usually makes the caster sick and has a 50% chance of working. Healing magic doesn't heal the major injuries like broken bones or critical wounds, instead the heal minor injuries and give a adrenaline boost throughout your body. Not everyone has the ability to cast magic but each form of magic ranks in difficulty. As the world have evolved, magic become less study and instead made comparable with technology, most mundane items are magical and magic depends on technology to evolve.


End file.
